Confusión
by Izuru-Michaelis
Summary: -Después de todo la lucha entre Red Alert y la HQ fue tu culpa ¿no es verdad?- Esta vez Axl sintió como si el oxígeno hubiera desaparecido de sus pulmones, era verdad… gracias a que escapo de Red Alert comenzó la guerra entre ellos. Por su custodia…
1. Chapter 1

Confusión

Bien pues… Hola chics que leen mi primer fic y gracias de antemano por entrar, después de un largo tiempo finalmente me decidí a "estrenar" esta cuenta en Fanfiction, bueno llevaba ya mucho tiempo esta cuenta la cual solo usaba para dejar uno que otro review, pero al final decidí animarme a escribir uno... de hecho será el segundo que escribo y primero que subiré ya que el primero quedo inconcluso gracias a mi poca imaginación.

Este fic esta basado en la serie de videojuegos Megaman X al finalizar el X7 y modificando unas cuantas cosas. Este fic está igualmente basado en una historia personal 8D, y más centrado en Axl como podrán leer a continuación.

Ninguno de los personajes de la serie de videojuegos Megaman X me pertenece, solo hago esto por diversión y sin fines de lucro.

* * *

><p>No había pasado mucho tiempo después de la guerra contra Red Alert, pero finalmente Axl pertenecía al grupo de los Maverick Hunters.<p>

Su relación con todos era muy buena aun cuando no acostumbraba hablar demasiado. Logró conseguir una gran cantidad de amigos, compañeros ¿y porque no? Hasta admiradores, muchos de ellos chicas. Hasta logro llevarse espléndidamente con la estrella de la base, el Hunter cuyo nombre era X.

X es un androide muy amable, prácticamente es imposible no llevarse bien con el, ya sea por su amabilidad o su carismática personalidad. Si le preguntaban a Axl, X era un buen hunter y sobre todo un buen amigo con quien podías pasar un buen rato.

Por el contrario de X, Zero es un androide un poco cerrado, algo frio y orgulloso si se lo preguntaban a Axl, pero a pesar de todo había logrado entablar una buena amistad con el rubio.

Aun estando en tan buenas condiciones dentro de la base, Axl no lograba adaptarse del todo a su nuevo "hogar", era un ambiente completamente diferente al hostil que vivió dentro de Red Alert, podía respirarse la tranquilidad en toda la base, sin embargo no podía dejar de jugar nerviosamente con sus armas, alerta a cada sonido y cualquier movimiento fuera de lo normal. Una mala costumbre como la había catalogado el mismo.

Durante sus entrenamientos con X podía probar que su puntería era tan buena como la del hunter azul, definitivamente estaba hecho para manejar armas de esa clase.

-Bien hecho Axl –Felicitó el de azul dando unas palmaditas en el hombro del menor quien alejaba con un soplido un poco de humo que salía de la punta de una de sus armas- Últimamente has mejorado mucho

-¿Qué puedo decir? Es lo mío –sonrió seguro de sí mismo y continuaron el entrenamiento, ambos adoptando sus posiciones de batalla.

Sin embargo los entrenamientos cuerpo a cuerpo con Zero no se le daban nada bien. Hasta llego a preguntarse porque debía tomarlos, él estaba hecho para manejar armas de fuego rápido, no para peleas cuerpo a cuerpo.

-¿Por qué debo hacer esto? Lo odio, ni siquiera se me da bien… hey Zero... ¿Me estas escuchando? –El chico de la cicatriz paso su mano frente a la mirada del rubio repetidas veces, le molestaba que no le pusieran atención… o en su defecto que fingieran no hacerlo.

-Te escucho perfectamente Axl, no tienes por qué hacer eso- suspiro y aparto la mano del chico- Ya te lo eh dicho antes, es necesario en caso de que pierdas tus armas en batalla.

-Je eso nunca ocurrirá- Axl rio con seguridad, era imposible que el perdiera sus armas en alguna batalla.

Después de todo Axl era un reploid perfectamente independiente pero no le gustaba salir solo a las misiones, era además de inquietante, aburrido el no tener alguien a quien contarle sus hazañas o preguntar por alguno que otro detalle.

Todas las mañanas Axl se levantaba con la esperanza de pasar un buen rato libre con los Hunters, sin embargo estos siempre se hallaban muy ocupados o se encontraban en alguna misión. El único tiempo que podía compartir con ellos era en los entrenamientos sin embargo eso no era algo con lo cual Axl podía conformarse.

Por otra parte X se sentía culpable por dejar de lado a Axl, y aunque a Zero igualmente le importaba lograba disimularlo realmente bien.

-¿Crees que Axl este aburrido? Es decir… muy pocas veces nos acompaña, además es un chico inquieto…-X no pudo evitar sentirse un poco mal por el Reploid pelirrojo, realmente le caía bien ese chico a pesar de ser "nuevo".

-No te preocupes X, él lo entenderá, Signas es algo estricto con él por el hecho de ser "nuevo"-dijo el rubio haciendo énfasis en esta última palabra- Solo hay que darles tiempo – Y diciendo esto el pelilargo se adelantó dejando a un pensativo X atrás.

Efectivamente era como Zero decía, Signas quería mantener a Axl vigilado ya que no podía confiar tan fácilmente en quien fuese alguna vez un enemigo.

Por otra parte Axl abandono su rutina de "exploración y búsqueda" como el mismo había nombrado a sus recorridos matutinos por la base, para pasar un tiempo en su habitación.

-Aff… Aburrido~- Era lo único que atinaba a decir el pelirrojo quien tenía la mirada clavada el techo de su habitación ¿Acaso los Reploids de aquel lugar no tenían buen gusto para decorar? Todo era tan blanco y aburrido. Bufo un poco antes de acomodarse para comenzar a jugar con sus armas y sumirse en sus pensamientos. –No entiendo porque debo estar aquí… ¡es aburrido! -Axl hizo un gracioso puchero al pensar esto- Aunque pensándolo bien es lo mejor que puedo hacer por ahora… seria como cometer suicidio salir a que me bombardeen con todo tipo de papeleos interminables y preguntas absurdas –no pudo evitar componer una divertida sonrisa al pensar esto último y siguió jugueteando con sus armas, arriba, abajo y arriba de nuevo, decidió dejarlas por un momento para recostarse en su capsula cerrando así su ojos para descansar un rato, el aburrimiento realmente lo estaba matando.

-¿_Qué piensas sobre ellos?-_ Axl despertó sorprendido, aquella voz le era familiar, pero no lograba reconocerla, su primera reacción instintiva fue tomar sus armas, las cuales no encontró por ningún lado lo que consiguió alarmarlo.

-¿Qué dem…?- Al entrar enteramente en razón noto que esa no era su habitación, esta era muy amplia y pobremente iluminada por una luz proveniente de algún sitio sobre su cabeza. Se encontraba desorientado… asustado, y lo que era peor para él, desarmado, en un lugar completamente desconocido.

-Después de todo Zero tenía algo de razón al decir que debía entrenar sin armas. –se dijo a sí mismo el pelirrojo, aun desconcertado por la situación en la que se hallaba.

_-¿Qué piensas sobre ellos?-_ Volvió a preguntar una voz susurrante pero que ahora pudo reconocer claramente… Era su propia voz.

Axl recobró la compostura, aquello no le parecía nada amenazador sin embargo no bajo la guardia en ningún momento. No tuvo que preguntar nada, de alguna manera le resulto obvio que se refería a sus compañeros X y Zero.

-Son amigables –se alzó de hombros haciendo una mueca de conformidad- Me caen bien, son buenos amigos. ¡Los mejores que he tenido en siglos!

Esta vez se escuchó como respuesta una carcajada que a Axl le resulto escalofriante. ¿En verdad su voz se escuchaba de esa manera? Tendría que hacer algo al respecto pensó para sí.

_-¿Amigos dices? ¿Prácticamente los acabas de conocer y los has catalogado ya de esa manera?_ –Comenzó a reír de manera burlona y calló repentinamente- _No confíes tan fácilmente en personas que no conoces del todo…_

-¡Pero lo son!- Defendió Axl de manera inmediata- me lo han demostrado día tras día desde el principio, incluso cuando éramos solo conocidos me lo demostraron ayudándome a salir de ese horrible lugar que era Red Alert. Seguramente ellos piensan lo mismo de mí ahora.

_-¿Y tú qué sabes lo que piensan? ¿Cómo sabes que no piensan en ti como una molestia?_

Sintió como si le hubieran propinado una fuerte patada en el pecho. Lo pensó en varias ocasiones antes pero siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión, él no podía ser una molestia. El solo quería ayudarles, ser su amigo de alguna manera. Bien sabía que su amistad con X nunca podría compararse con la de Zero o viceversa, pero aun así lo habían aceptado y con ello se conformaba… Todo a su debido tiempo ¿No?

_-Después de todo la lucha entre Red Alert y la HQ fue tu culpa ¿no es verdad?-_ Esta vez Axl sintió como si el oxígeno hubiera desaparecido de sus pulmones, era verdad… gracias a que escapo de Red Alert comenzó la guerra entre ellos. Por su custodia…

-P-pero nunca fue mi intención… -logro articular quedamente, aunque no lo pareciera a Axl le importaba mucho lo que los demás podían llegar a pensar de él, siendo esas palabras el detonador de sus preocupaciones. ¿En verdad le veían como una molestia? Tal vez Zero fue quien pidió a Signas que no le dejara acompañarlos… Es decir… llevaba bien con el… pero siempre pensó que no del todo aun cuando X le defendía diciendo que el orgullo de Zero no le dejaba expresarse abiertamente… ¿En verdad le consideraban un amigo? El chico de la cicatriz no pudo describir las emociones que estaba sintiendo, tristeza combinada con temor y un dolor punzante en el pecho.

_-Después de todo antes de que llegaras al cuartel ellos se hacían cargo de todo fácilmente, eres solo una molestia, una carga, acéptalo.-_ Dicho esto último comenzó a reír nuevamente de una manera que le heló los circuitos al joven reploid.

-¡Basta!, No es verdad, ¡no puede serlo! –Al decir esto último despertó de golpe. -¿Un sueño? – Se preguntó y sintió algo húmedo recorrer su mejilla- ¿Eh? –Se llevó una mano enguantada su rostro para comprobar que efectivamente estaba llorando- Maldición- Se dijo y se dispuso a enjugar unas lágrimas que amenazaban con salir, era tan frágil y ni siquiera lo había notado, eso le molesto aún más.

* * *

><p>Con esto llegamos al final del primer capítulo, pensaba dejarlo como one-shot pero como podrán ver creo que quedo en un final demasiado abierto para dejarlo así. Gracias por leer este humilde fic (?) espero Reviews~<p>

¡Hasta otra!


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno.. Hola de nuevo~ tiempo sin actualizar, porque en mivida han pasado cosas horrbiles que me inspiran a seguir -si... el dolor es mi inspiracion(?)- Gracias a quienes han leido mi Fic, espero que este segundo capitulo, aunque corto, les agrade.

Ninguno de los personajes de la serie de videojuegos Megaman X me pertenece, solo hago esto por diversión y sin fines de lucro.

* * *

><p>Habían pasado varios días desde aquel sueño, Axl no podía olvidar aquellas palabras "<em>Eres solo una molestia, una carga, acéptalo"<em> todos los días le daban vuelta en la cabeza… ¿Serian verdad?... no se atrevía a preguntárselo directamente a los chicos, era obvio que no le responderían con la verdad, y si lo hacían no seria capaz de afrontar la verdad de las muy seguramente duras palabras. Durante los entrenamientos se mostraba muy frio y desanimado lo cual había logrado alarmar a los chicos.

-Hey Axl… necesito hablar contigo- X Se acercó preocupadamente a su amigo después de finalizar un entrenamiento.

-Eh? Ah sí… claro ¿qué sucede X? –Pregunto desanimado el pequeño pelirrojo

X rasco su cabeza con algo de nerviosismo – Axl, últimamente tu rendimiento bajó mucho, no entiendo que te sucede, no pareces ser el mismo de antes, Zero igualmente me lo ha comentado… ¿Ocurrió algo? –Miro con algo de preocupación al chico de la cicatriz que mantenía su mirada fija en el piso

Axl forzó una sonrisa – No te preocupes, no es nada- Diciendo esto decidió emprender su camino de regreso a la arena de entrenamiento pero pasos mas adelante fue interceptado por un muy preocupado y molesto Zero quien había presenciado aquella platica.

-¿Qué ocurre Zero? –el menor lo miro con cara de pocos amigos, entre todas las personas Zero era al último que le gustaría encontrarse en ese momento

Zero hizo caso omiso a la pregunta del chico frente a si y lo tomo del brazo con más fuerza de la que Axl hubiera deseado- ¿Qué demonios te ocurre Zero?

Zero se enojó consigo mismo por el poco tacto que tenía para tratar a "mocosos" como Axl, pero no le dejaba otra alternativa, últimamente solo los evadía a X y a él, debía admitirlo, le preocupaba el chiquillo.

-¡Zero! –El agarre del androide rojo realmente dolía. – ¡¿Hey me estas escuchando? ¡Estas lastimándome! –trataba desesperadamente soltarse de su agarre lo cual no conseguía ¿No se suponía que su fuerza era igual?

Llegaron donde hace poco X había hablado con Axl, sorpresivamente el ojiverde seguía sentado en aquel lugar sumido en sus pensamientos hasta que vio a Zero prácticamente arrastrando al menor hacia el lugar.

El rubio obligo a Axl a sentarse frente a X quien se sorprendió por el comportamiento del pelilargo, realmente venia de mal humor, nunca antes lo había visto tratar así a Axl.

Zero se sentó junto a X quedando así frente a Axl quien le dedicó una mirada llena de rencor por lo recién acontecido.

Un incomodo silencio se formo mientras Axl miraba alternativamente a X y Zero, no sabia de que iba todo eso.

-Vayamos directo al grano –Zero fue el primero en romper el silencio.

-Si es sobre mi rendimiento en los entrenamientos X ya me lo menciono… procurare hacer algo al respecto- bufo el reploid azul marino con fastidio.

-No es eso Axl –contesto seriamente X, mirando a Axl con preocupación digna de un padre- Es solo que no eres tú mismo, no entiendo porque nos evades

Axl abrió los ojos con sorpresa ¿Estaban preocupados por el?, sacudió rápidamente aquellas ideas de su cabeza, era muy pronto para pensar a aquello.

-¿De que hablan? Me encuentro perfectamente – dijo rápidamente el pequeño pelirrojo formando una sonrisa que convencería a cualquiera.

A cualquiera menos a ellos.

Zero le miro mas seriamente de lo normal, Axl sintió una punzada de remordimiento al notar la preocupación en los ojos del mayor, ¿se estaba portando como un mocoso malcriado?

-Axl... estamos de verdad… -

-Estoy perfectamente, no deberían preocuparse por mí. –Axl interrumpió a X de manera cortante, se puso en pie y en seguida se dirigió hacia la salida. No sabía de donde habían salido aquellas palabras, solo sabia que no podía soportar más tiempo en ese lugar.

Zero y X también se pusieron en pie dispuestos a seguir a Axl, pero este les dedico una mirada que les hizo entender que quería estar solo.

-Axl...- X miraba la espalda del pelirrojo alejarse, una rabia e impotencia se apodero de el ¿Qué debía hacer para ayudar al menor? Una mano sobre su hombro lo saco de sus pensamientos, Zero le dedicaba una mirada reconfortante llena de esa confianza fiera característica del rubio. –No te preocupes por el, haremos algo al respecto.- le dedico una sonrisa que logro reconfortar un poco al hunter azul.

-Tienes razón… haremos algo-

* * *

><p>Axl se encontraba vagando sin rumbo por toda la base, cada vez se sentía peor, no podía dejar de darle vueltas a lo recién acontecido. ¿Por qué reacciono de aquella manera? Ni el mismo tenia la respuesta a ello lo cual le asustaba.<p>

_¿Sera todo mentira?, ¿Lo harán solo por conveniencia?_ Axl sujeto su cabeza con ambas manos… El estrés de aquellos acontecimientos, los entrenamientos y las misiones le estaban acabando poco a poco y sus pensamientos no le ayudaban en mucho.

De pronto sintió rabia… rabia de su impotencia, no había nada que pudiera hacer. Un dolor en su pecho le invadió, un dolor tan intenso y frio como la misma soledad. Comenzó a llorar una vez mas mientras llevaba una de sus manos a pecho… con cada pensamiento una nueva punzada de dolor le estremecía cada nervio, cada circuito, cada palpitación…

El dolor le mataría lentamente… -pensó-

Maldijo mentalmente le hecho de tener sentimientos y unas fuertes ganas de gritar se apoderaron de el... quería gritar su impotencia al mundo, sin embargo solo consiguió ahogar un gemido mas.

Soy… lo peor… -Se desplomo y comenzó a llorar los sentimientos que por tanto tiempo había guardado.

* * *

><p>Y eso es todo por hoy, disculpen mis escasas actualizaciones, mi vida es agitada y me impide actualizar segudo u_u Hasta pronto<p> 


End file.
